Apprentice of The Demon Lord
by CaptainDarkMage
Summary: I'm Romainia, The Apprentice of Demon Lord, Etna. My life was nearly over when one man (or rather Magician) destroyed everything I loved, and I lost all hope. But then Prinnies happened, and after I was rescued I met her, Demon Lord Etna. I now serve her every whim, but I'm also on a mission for equality. Although, if you do plan to read my life story, expect some sexual themes.


_**Chapter #1: The Warm Arms of a Mentor, Dood!**_

"Hello, welcome to Apprentice of The Demon Lord. In this story, Master Etna has adopted herself an apprentice. Also known as one of the author's OCs. All information is on his profile, dood! He's trying to avoid making her a Mary Sue, but if you do have any criticism... Tell him dood! Anyways, enough stalling. Time to kick this story off with Chapter #1: The Warm Arms of a Mentor, Dood!...Now if you excuse me...I need to make Master Etna some ice cream, dood." said the Prinny that is apparently introducing the reader (You) to this story that I (The Author) wrote.

It all happened so fast. I was asked to go on a mission by my Master. She understood what I was going through, and didn't mock me for my decision. Everything began with...obviously...my birth.

I was born as a cute little demon girl, and I was raised in a beautiful country side, and was adopted by a Kit Cat named Furya. She was stuning, blue hair, black fur, nice figure, sharp claws she used for protection, and very lovely ears. Furya decided to name me something romantic, and she settled with Romainia. Although, some may call her a furry chick, she cared for me as if I was her daughter, and I loved her for it. I was literally raised near the barn for almost 13 years. However, 13 became a number I remembered forever. Cause what I wasn't aware of, is that The Royal Army had been watching everyone outside of the kingdom, and me being the country girl I was born as, a magican named Galass spotted me, noticed I was a demon, and quickly called up his army without warning. I didn't see him till my birthday, however I can imagine the conversation with his army going like this:

"Hey uhh...Spliark." He called through his own magic, talking to an Executioner. From what I remembered, he had a black-flamed head, and dark gray armour, holding a massive killer blade.

"Yes, Sir Galass?"

"I have found a foul demon. I wanted it executed immediately, no disscusions. Be careful, its a Succubus."

"Sir, even a Succubus wouldn't fall for a Dark Knight. Our heads are like Toaster Rider without the skull...or Toast!"

"Whatever it takes...I'll meet you down at the barn in a sec"

Anyways, back to my 13th birthday. When I blew out the candles of my cake, he barged in. His black-hooded cloak, crystal-clear glasses, indigo hair, grey clothing, and brown boots. Never in my life, have I ever hated such a rude young man "Hey you! Don't go barging in here without permission! That's just rude!" Furya hissed at him. But almost in a matter of seconds, he shot Furya with Fire Magic. Seeing the burning dead body of the one person who raised me to be a super cute demon, made me bawl into tears. But only for a few seconds, cause then a bunch of Ghosts started pulling me by my hair, and pinned me down, so that the flaming fuck face, Spliark could slice off my head.

"No...Please stop, I'm begging you." I cried, desperately trying to shake free

"Silence, demon! I will not let you cause harm to anyone!" He yelled, charging up more Fire Magic, incase I tried to escape

"Romainia, we've been observing your actions, and they have concerned many people on this planet. They see you as a demon that will be the death of mankind, and that you are an outcast from The Netherworld. Your crimes have be unforgivable!" The Executioner spouted, as I had no idea what the hell he was talking about

"Are you crazy?! I haven't been anywhere near the human world, much less an actual human outside of the country side! Those people are wrong, I know that I'm a good person, and so does Furya!"

"SILENCE! I've heard enough! Off with her head, NOW!" He shouted back at me, ordering my execution. At first, my life flashed before my eyes, but then I heard some noises. And apparently Galass did too, as he and his army were turning their heads to see where the noise was coming from. Then it happened, I saw a bunch of Prinnies jump right through the windows, shattering the glass, and ready to fight.

"Magical Prince Galass! By order of Master Etna, we have been sent to kill you, dood!" One of the Prinnies spoke up

"Blast! Its those bird demons again! Eliminate them!" He ordered his undead troops. The Prinnies fought with all their might, some exploded, others fended off those ghastly spirits. One of the Prinnies saw me, and managed to kill the ghosts that were holding me down. Then I got up, and started fighting the Ghosts, I then felt a grip on my shoulder from the Magician "You think I'm gonna let you live, you feminine piece of-YEOW!" He barked, before I kicked him, right between the legs. But then he held my arms against my back, and ordered the Executioner to swipe his sword right into my neck, so that my head would be sliced off. Thankfully, one of the Prinnies came to my rescue, and threw one of their dual blades at Galass' hand, allowing me to break free, and duck from the upcoming blade...I noticed ducking was really helpful during a fight. And so, instead of me, Spliark sliced off Galass' head, which made me have a sense of satisfaction, and laughter from how stupid his army was. Once that happened, all of the Prinnies got together, and gathered around me.

"Hey doods! You touch the sexy demon, and we'll all gangbang you to death!" Another one of the Prinnies shouted, hell even I felt goosebumps. "...RETREAT! RETREAT!" Spliark commanded his troops, while some of the Ghosts picked up the dead body of Galass. Then I was so relieved that I broke down into tears of happiness. The Prinnies must of heard me, cause I heard a few of the things they said to one another, it was so cute that I smiled

"Dood, is she OK?" A Prinny questioned

"Gee, I dunno she looks fine to-NO DOOD! She nearly got killed by Galass!" Another Prinny sarcastically answered

"What will we tell Master Etna, doods?!"

"I don't know, but we can't just leave her here! Its dangerous, doods!"

I sniffled, and then opened up my arms, and hugged as much Prinnies as my arms could handle, and then I whispered "...Thank you...Thank you all so much...From the bottom of my demonic heart...I don't know if I'd...still be alive...If you all didn't come and help"

"Hey, you did just as much help as we did, doods! Fighting off that Magician, I mean all demons that tried to kill him, all end up dead, dood!" One of the Prinnies pointed out

"Don't tell her that, dood!" Said another Prinny, nudging the other one

"Its OK...I doubt anyone could fight such a powerful human like him..."

Then a Prinny in the back suggested something "Hey dood! You should come stay with us!" Once he said that, all the Prinnies turned around and started freaking out

"Dood! Are you crazy?!"

"Master Etna would freak if she found out about this, dood!"

"What do we do, dood?!"

"We're dead, doods!"

I then spoke up "Well...I don't really have anywhere else to go...So I really don't have any choice...Besides, maybe this Etna lady won't be so bad..."

"Well, she might be different towards you, but still...What will she do with your sexy body, is a question that needs an answer, dood?!" One of the Prinnies jumped, which caused me to giggle a bit "...Fine, dood. Guess we have no choice, your coming with us to The Netherworld" And so I followed them to this Netherworld they spoke of, and soon we approached what was called The Etnachamber

"Knock on the door, dood."

"Are you crazy?! I'll do it, no one wants her to get hurt, now do we, doods!?"

"No no no, its fine. I'll knock..." I insisted, and bravely knocked on the door

"URGH! What now?!...Come in!" I heard a female voice sigh, so I began to have some doubts, although a Prinny gave me hope by saying "You brave little demon..." So I didn't feel any regrets. I entered the room to meet this Master Etna of theirs, and some part of me was turned on about this red headed demon. She reminded me of Furya, although there were a few differences between the two

"Huh? Who are you?! I don't recall you being around these parts of The Netherworld!" She asked

"Umm...I'm Romainia, Ma'am." I answered back

"So, your a Succubus?"

"What's a Succubus" I asked her

"Are you a dumbass or something, bitch?! Every demon and their Grandmother knows what a Succubus is. A female demon that likes to flirt with men, and are incredibly powerful."

"Well...I'm sorry Mrs Etna. But I wasn't raised in The Netherworld, so my knowledge of demons is non-existant. Plus the only men I know of, are from Farmer Markets, and from Kingdoms that hate demons so much that they kill them."

"Wait...Kingdom that hates demons?! Did you get attacked by that Magical Dick, Galass?!"

From hearing his name, I knelled down and broke down into a saddened state, and then I cried "Yes...He murder my caretaker, and destroyed everything I loved...I was acused of crimes I didn't do, and was nearly killed if your Prinnies didn't come and save my life...Thank you..." But she reacted in a way I didn't expect

"What?! MY Prinnies did that?! Wha...They weren't supposed to do that?! I sent them to get rid of that Magic Trickster! Not save homeless demons raised in barns!" She started getting mad, and I felt a bit scared

"But...but...but. Galass is dead, though not in the way you expected"

"Doesn't matter! Now I lack the satisfaction! Thanks a lot, ya slut!" I felt sad knowing that I ruined a mission I wasn't aware of "I'm...sorry. I didn't even know those little guys were on a mission."

"Sorry, ain't gonna cut it! Now I have the urge to spank you so hard, that even a pillow would be painful to sit on!"

"Wait, no! I'm sorr-AH!" I tried apologizing before I got grabbed by my arms. She then held me down, and started slapping my ass incredibly hard, and teased me while doing so "How do you like this, huh?! And that, and this! I know you'll love THIS! Naww, are you crying? That's so CUTE! CRY SOME MORE! Ahahahahahahaha!" I thought it would never end, until I heard another voice

"ETNA! What are you doing?!" The voice came from an angel. She looked so cute, and so kind

"Oh...Uh...Flonne?!...I was...punishing an intruder demon!...I told you to use the door! Least SHE had the decency!" She spouted, trying to cover up what was actually going on

"I did, I used the back door, and are you sure? Cause I heard from a Prinny that you adopted yourself an apprentice" The young angel concerned

"WHAT?! I never said...When I find that Prinny, he'll cause an explosion so big, that Prinnies will be extinct!"

"Why? They saved my-OWW!" I questioned, before getting spanked again

"I didn't tell you to talk, crybaby!" She yelled back

"ETNA! Stop!"

"Why?"

"Look at her, she just came here for a thank you, and you just spank her? Come on Etnny, I know your capable of love"

"UGH! How many times do you have to tell me this?!"

"Until you treat her like your own apprentice!"

"Fine, sorry Romana!"

"Its actually Romainia...Miss Etna"

"Whatever..."

"Good, glad to see you two getting along." Flonne smiled, before she left me with Etna

"Well, that was close!" She stated

"...I forgive you...Do you forgive me?" I wondered

"HA! Do you really think a demon keeps a promise to an angel?! Listen kiddo, Flonne may like you, but things are different in my world! There is no love, or happiness, or even a simple act of friendship! They think your my apprentice?! Please, your just my cute little plaything! Now get out of my lair before I flatten your breasts with a steamroller!" She said straight to my face, I quickly dashed out of her lair, and I began to have my doubts about Etna, but I still wanted to give her a chance. However, I lost faith in Etna after she tormented me for 3 months. The first month I knew Etna didn't joke around, and the second month was when I gave up on being nice to Etna, however during the during the second half of the third month, something was about to change with Etna. I woke up early in the morning, as I was aware Etna had something planned for me, and then I saw Flonne through the window, and she was taking a walk. I opened the window as soon as I could, and ran all the way to Flonne

"Oh, hey there Romaini-huh?" Flonne said before I hugged her with all my might, and started bawling like crazy. Suddenly, she knew what I was crying about "...It...was Etna, huh?" I responded with a nod from my head "...There there, Aunty Flonne is here. Come on, lets take you back to my room for a chat..." So I went to Flonne's room, had a bit of tea, and sat down with her "So Etna has been teasing you, huh? That's pretty common for her, she does it to me all the time"

"I know...but she's so cruel. She kept messing me up, called me names, and even whipped me in the nude!" I explained

"I understand why you'd think that Romainia, I really do. But Etna is capable of love...as much as she hates admitting it" Flonne chuckled

"Really?"

"Yeah, give her time, and if she doesn't change in say...a week, I'll deal with her."

"...Thanks so much, Flonne." I sniffled. "But what were you doing these past 3 months anyway?"

"Well, the first month I was watching alot of new anime, and the second month I was helping Laharl on a life-threatning mission. But if you ever need me again, just let me know"

"Oh...OK then. Can you come help me confront Etna?"

"Sure. Lets get going..." So we headed back to The Etnachamber to confront her, although we were in for a big surprise

"The Netherworld News is here to report some urgent news! Magician Galass has been reborn" said a Lilim News Reporter

"WHAT?! How is that possible?! The little slut demon killed him!" She yelled in surprise

"It said that The Executioner, Spliark, fused his armoured body with Galass' dead one, in order to make a demon killing machine. We advice that if you see this monstrocity, retreat to The Netherworld as fast as you can. There is no way he can possibly be stopped...unless your a miracle worker!" I couldn't beileve my eyes when I saw the image of Galass' new form. His head was blazing within the black flames of Splitark, and Splitark's armour was now attached to the flesh of Galass' putrid body. Then I heard Flonne speak up "You know, if you trained Romainia like your actual apprentice, maybe she could stop this magical dork"

"Pfft, I could just send my Prinnies to do my dirty work!"

"True, but it'll only be a matter of time until he discovers The Netherworld, and eventually comes after both you and Romainia with another Ghost Army."

"WHAT?! My Prinnies don't stand a chance against all of those undead freaks!"

"Come on Etna, what choice do you have aside from wasting away your Prinnies, and helping Galass find us even faster?"

"URRRGH! Fine! I'll train the girl!"

"Don't abuse her though. She told me what happened these last 3 months"

"OK OK, I get it. But are you sure she can do it?" Etna sighed

"She fought with YOUR Prinnies, so its safe to say she might be a great help to your team"

"...Alright its settled, Romana is my apprentice!" She said in a bored fashion

"OK I'll give you two some alone time" Flonne leaped in a gitty fashion, and then left, but I could tell she was watching by peeking her head through the door. Cause that's the kind of person Flonne is. "Sooo...Looks like I'm actually stuck with you...I'm Etna, nice to meet you" She introduced in a saterical manner, but i wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Good! Nice to meet your punk ass bitch face, you dick mongler!" I shouted at her, hoping she knew how I felt "...Wow...Hehehe...I must of really screwed you all over, huh?" The fact that she chuckled in that sentence made me yell again "YES! Everyone you know is just a pawn! You don't truly like anyone! If I were gone, you'd just walk it off with some game you bought! The Prinnies that do your work...Well...You just think that you can get some more without the concern of possible feelings or extinction! If you truly want me to be your student, then clean up your damn act, Mrs Selfish!" After I was done, I fell down on my knees crying, as I felt weak from the emotions inside of me, but to prove that Flonne was watching us, she told me "Quick, get up." So I did, and to my shock, Etna was shedding tears and spoke as soon as I got up "You...You...You are right about me...I don't know what to say...Normally I'd ignore what you just said, but some part of me knows its the sad truth...I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry...Romainia" She then hugged me, and I felt her teary eyes rubbing on my shoulder, and then I felt like comforting her "There there, Etna. Everything will be OK, as long as we all stick together" I soothed as I stroked Etna's lovely hair, in which she responded to me, and I got to see a cute little smile from her "I know...I know. We'll start our training tommorow...for real this time...I need some time to myself..." So I nodded my head, and left The Etnachamber with a smile of satisfaction and accomplishment.

The next day, when I woke up I noticed a Prinny suckling on my left boob "Huh?...Oh, its you again" I felt tired, and I didn't know what I was doing, but from what I remember, I hugged the Prinny and then kissed his forehead, and then he started jumping all over the place "Holy crap! She kissed me, dood! The other Prinnies are not gonna believe this! I gotta go tell them! Thanks so much, dood!" The Prinny said in a rapid speed, but I was more focused on seeing Etna again for my training. Although, when I went to change my clothes, I noticed a new outfit in my drawer, and a note said "From your Demon Lord Sensei, Etna" So I tried it on, and I liked it alot, and I thought it made me look cute. With the outfit out of the way, I headed to The Etnachamber, and saw Etna sitting on her chair, eating a chocolate sundae. I was a bit worried about speaking to her, cause of yesterday, but I swallowed my pride and spoke "...Master Etna...I'm here for the training you talked about yesterday...Remember?" She then got off her throne, and stood up "Yes..I do. You left quite an impression on me yesterday, and I also see your wearing the outfit I got you, this morning...You look cute in it" She complimented, which caused me to blush a little bit "So, I'm here to see just how good of an apprentice you can be for me, lets hope you don't disappoint me..." I then got on my knees, and bowed down to her "I will try my best...No matter how long it takes...That is what you should expect from me, Master Etna" She then approached me, and hugged me. I felt her warm arms wrapped around me, and then my mentor whsipered into my ear "Enough chitter chatter, lets actually do some training, my dear Romainia" We then got set to work, and trained for the quickest 3 years I've ever been through. The first year, I learned how to master magic, Etna let me pick the magic I wanted to learn. So I chose Ice, and Support Magic, and she taught me everything I needed to know, I must say it was quite a cold year. The second year, Etna got me a weapon. It was a pink spear with a black handle, and purple heart-shaped tip, and this time she expected me to master it by myself. It took me awhile to properly master a weapon I've never used before, especially since Etna was letting me learn independently, but I did manage to pull through with some practice. Now we go to the third year, where we'll continue this story.

I got up early in the morning, and headed to The Etnachamber to see her. However before that, I went to one of the stores to go get her a cheesecake, as Etna loved eating sweets and I wanted to thank her for all the effort she put into teaching me. I opened the door, and saw Etna sleeping in her chair, so I decided to wake her up "Hey...Psst, Master Etna." She then opened up her gorgeous eyes and looked at me "Huh?...Oh, its you...What's that?" I held up the cake for my master to see "Is that for me?" She asked, in which I replied with a slight nod "Oh...Thanks Romainia, just what I needed for today. I've been staying up, and watching marathons of my favourite shows lately, such as Etnagelion...Anyways, I have some exciting news...You are now officially apart of my army." I then leeped with happiness, and hugged Etna with all my might "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you! Thanks a bunch, Master Etna"

"Hehe, no problem kid." She chuckled in a welcomed voice

"So, what's my first assignment as a troop in your army?"

"Troop? Please, I like to think of you as my little, Second-In Command." I then gasped, and squealed like a fangirl, hearing that I was actually a high rank in her army was like music to my ears "As for your mission...I haven't really gotten one. But I could throw you a party tonight, and we could spend the whole day together."

"...Etna. I'd be happy to do that with you, Master Etna!" I cheered, while feeling a sparkle in my eyes

"Please, just call me Etna." She smiled

"As you wish, Master Etna...DOPH!" I screwed up, facepalming myself, but Etna got a good laugh, and I was happy to make her smile. So, what did we do, you may ask? Well, Etna and I both played some video games, watched a bit of TV with Flonne (Who sqeualed whenever her favourite anime were on), made some desserts which we both ate when we got hungry, and also had the party Etna mentioned for me. There, I met a few of Etna's friends, one of them being Laharl, who was alright, however I wish he wouldn't scream at me for having a "Sexy Body" I also met Rozalin and Adell, both were incredibly kind and I got along with them very quickly. Another one was Captain Gordon and his crew, Thursday and Jennifer. They were pretty nice, albeit kinda dumb, but I liked them-

"HEY, Romainia! You forgot a part of the story" Etna fussed, breaking the 4th Wall of this Fanfic

"What did I forget? I was telling everyone on how I met you, and how my life changed for the better"

"I know, but lets face it. Many people wanna know if an OC like you, has a crush on a Canon Character, or someone else that The Author made up"

"But Etna, many people would freak if they knew that part. Can I please skip out on that part?"

"Aww, but according to the bio that The Author written, you're in love with Valvatorez..." She spilled to everyone reading. I sighed, and took a deep breath "Fine...I'll talk about, my Wittle Valvy...I met him at the party, fell in love, and whenever he's around, I try my hardest to impress him. There! Ya happy now, Master Etna?"

"...You two are so cute" She chuckled, while I tried hiding my embarassing shame

Anyways, after everyone left and the party was over, I felt tired and dizzy from all the soda I had, so Etna helped me back to my room, and tucked me to bed "Good night, my little student" She whispered into my ears, but just when she was about to leave. I instantly grabbed her hand, and thrusted her to my direction, make her trip onto the bed "WHOA! The hell did you do that for?" She asked, before I gave her the cute little puppy eye look, and then Etna knew what I wanted to do "Oh...Alright. Guess it wouldn't hurt, just don't tell anyone I did this, and make it our little secret." I then nodded, promising this to her, and then we kissed. I felt her gooey silva running through my mouth, as Etna continued to dig her tongue deeper into my mouth. After that, she stripped me of the bra and panties I wear at night, and then started wriggling her cold fingers all over my body and each spot tickled me greatly, from my armpits to my feet, and even got me at my most sensitive spot, which was my belly. I giggled so much that I eventually did the same to Etna, and she was alot more ticklish than me. We kept on doing it till the clock struck midnight, and then both of us fell asleep. Although Etna was asleep, she wasn't done teasing me, as she continued to wriggle her fingers around almost every part of my body, and was sucking on my nipples. I found myself having a very hot night, and Etna's dirty talk made me feel so tingly and peachy, as I was happy to do it again if she wanted. Once it reached morning, I got up, made myself some breakfast and sat down to watch some television. But after watching for awhile, the screen got all fuzzy for a few seconds, and then it changed into a video message from Galass. I was speechless, cause I completely forgot about him when I was training with Etna

"Greetings Netherworld, I am Galass, The Prince of a Frozen Kingdom in The Human World. As your all aware of, I have fused with my second in command, and Executioner, Spilark. So you may now call me, Galiark, Weilder of The Dark Fire Blade! I have come to you all to say, that I have found your pathetic world, and that I will clear the world of your demonic species, and assume control over The Netherworld! Oh, and if you happen to know of a demon called Romainia. Kill her and I might just spare your life and make you apart of my army! That is all for now, my army will begin the assault in 10 days, and until then, I'm sending some of my strongest troops to deal with that big breasted demon!" The message said, in Galass's new, unnatural voice from the fusion he did with Spliark. I then felt Etna's hand gripping onto my shoulder "You were watching, weren't you Etna?" I then turned around, and saw Etna in a shivery state "Yeah, I was...Romainia...I'm worried about you..."

"But Etna, this is something I have to do alone"

"I know you must do this...But you won't do it by yourself, its too dangerous!"

"...I'm aware that this can't be done alone, and that's where you come in."

"But..But...But...My Prinnies..."

"Their all we've got so far, but we can assemble a bigger team...Etna please, what other choice do we have?" Etna then wiped the snot that was oozing out of her sniffly noze, and then hugged me "...OK Romainia, I trust you, I just ask that you try to come back in one piece."

"I will...Good talk Etna"

"Kinda yeah..." We then just stood there for a few seconds, without saying anything until Etna spoke up, after a minute passed "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Go sharpen that spear of yours! A war is upon us, Romainia!" She said in a teary, but encouraging sense

"Oh right! I'll get to it, Master Etna" As I dashed out of the house to go get my spear sharpened, I could tell Etna had my back and was gonna help me in anyway she could. I went to a Blacksmith to sharpened my spear, and the only things on my mind was putting an end to this war, getting my revenge on the one person that nearly ended my life, and the hopes of equality in this world.

"_Galass, I'm coming for your head, you murderous bone-headed, fleshbag!" ~ Romainia_

THE END, DOOD!

**Well, this is something different, cause this is my first OC story, AND my first Disgaea story, dood!**

**If you want Romainia's FULL bio, its listed on my Profile. If you have any questions, or notice any flaws, feel free to tell me, as I'd love to improve my character building. Also, your free to review my work, as feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**This is technically a One Shot, but there is potential for this story to become its own series, that is if you really want me to continue it.**

**Also, about that cover artist...Scratch that, I'm my own artist XD**


End file.
